Catch Me
by Cupcake2261
Summary: Bella celebrates Christmas with the Cullens. What happens when a package filled with home videos sent by Renee arrives in the Cullens house? How will the Cullens react when they see Bella's craziness? Especially Edward? Set after Eclipse. AU. Please R&R! :)


**Hiiii! As you can see i am a big twilight fan fic and there was just some aspect in Twilight that I really wanted so I decided to describe them in my way. Slightly AU. Set after Eclipse. Fluff! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS. TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Christmas. I never really enjoyed Christmas. The thought of receiving presents especially from Edward and the Cullens was frightening. Here I was sitting in Edward's lap listening to the Cullen's singing Christmas Carols. I bit my lip to avoid laughing at the big bulky vampire Emmett singing. It was truly a funny sight. It reminded me of times when I sang in Phoenix. Yes I can sing and very well I suppose. It's been months since I haven't touched my old acoustic guitar. Neither do Charlie or Renee know about my talent and not even the Cullens. I only used to sing with my friends, and here I end up with a beautiful vampire family. A vampire boyfriend who is a gentleman is hundred and five years old but is frozen in a seventeen year old body.

Charlie has gone to Seattle for 2 weeks to solve a police case. It was rather sad to see him go. His first Christmas with me was absolutely horrible and I feel guilty because it was all my fault. My 'zombie' state had caused him to forget about celebrating Christmas. This second Christmas I was determined to spend it with him but sadly his duty must come far so here I am with the Cullens for 2 weeks.

I snapped back to reality as I felt Edward's body shake with laughter and I looked and saw him staring lovingly at me. I smiled and he grinned back and I looked at the family who were now singing 'Jingle Bells'. Their voices were perfectly blended together while they sang and it was filled with happiness. I almost fainted.

Edward crushed me closer to his cheeks in his lap. I kissed his arm that was wrapped around my tiny waist. I sighed in happiness.

I'm definitely going to enjoy Christmas this year.

* * *

i was sitting in Edward's lap reading Pride and prejudice in Edward's bedroom. jasper and Emmett were downstairs in the living room playing a racing video game. Edward's lips trailed down across my neck an to my ear as his hand slowly rubbed my arms making me shiver. With a sigh I closed the book and turned to look at his gleaming face. He grinned and I knew what he was going to do and as expect he leaned down and pressed his cold smooth lips on mine. I quickly kissed him back and he didn't pull back and my heart beat quickened and I played with his copper hair.

We heard a thud and I jumped. I didn't realize how long we were in this position and I slowly got up from the bed and opened the door looking up at the excited Emmett.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion and turned and looked at Edward. Edward shrugged in response and started kissing my neck as i tried to concentrate. 'Alice is blocking me, love" he murmured between kisses.

"Get a room!" A loud voice boomed. I glared a Emmett. "We are in a room!" Me and Edward yelled back. Emmett shrugged. "Belly you got mail! Come on!" He started bouncing up and down like the little pixie. I chuckled and bit my lip out to avoid burst out laughing. Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs and in the living room.

In font of me was large brown box with the name Isabella Swan and the address written on it. With a sigh i walked forward and opened the box. Maybe it was from Renee.

Apparently it was sent from Renee. I opened the box and inside was a letter. I picked it up and quickly read the paper.

_Bella,_

_Merry Christmas Bella! I hope your having a good time in Forks. I really wish I could visit but i can't so instead I decide to send you a early Christmas present. Remember those home videos? Well that's your gift. Your old friends from Phoenix came by and gave me this large package of videos they recorded of you. Gosh they are such nice kids and I didn't know you could sing or play so well, so that's why you asked for a guitar! Well I'm sending them with this package. _

_You have a beautiful voice Bella, you have to sing for me once! I love you and reply back to me, Renee_

Alice clapped her hand excitedly. "Home videos?" Edward asked as he quickly read the paper. "Bella can sing? This is gonna be so good!" Emmett said mischievously as he waggled his eyebrows at me.

Oh shit.


End file.
